


Eye of the Beholder

by thefriendlymushroom



Series: Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts Imagines [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Artist!Reader, No romantic pairings - Freeform, reader is implied female but really it can go anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlymushroom/pseuds/thefriendlymushroom
Summary: Tumblr request: "Hi, can you please write a newt scamander x reader fluff fic in which the reader is an artist that draws some of newts magical creatures, then ends up being noticed by him and has him ask if they wish to accompany him on his journey to study magical creatures?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr, https://kaylaxwrites.tumblr.com/post/154683341056/eye-of-the-beholder-newt-x-reader

It was a normal day. Or rather, _would_ have been a normal day if Tina hadn’t brought two men home, and one of them was a _No-Maj_ , nonetheless. You would have been mad at your oldest sister for breaking not one, but _two_ , very important rules if it weren’t for the handsome British wizard.

Newt Scamander, you later found, was a magizoologist, something you found highly fascinating. Even more fascinating was his briefcase. Though normal appearance on the outside, inside was a whole new world, hidden by a powerful Undetectable Extension Charm. Here, there were dozens of magical creatures from all over the world. Very few of which you had heard about in school, but the majority were ones you hadn’t even dreamed about.

“They’re beautiful,” you breathed on your first trip down into the case. From then on, you were enraptured. In every single free moment, you were down in the case, working with the animals, getting to know them, growing to love them. They accepted you readily, sensing your kind and inquisitive nature. The thunderbird, in particular, liked to show off for you, spreading his wings as wide as they could to allow them to glint in the light.

On many visits into the case, you had brought your sketchbook with you. Frank was your favorite to draw, but soon you had amassed sketches of several of the creatures, including the occamies and mooncalves and the niffler. You hadn’t shown any of these sketches to Newt, however. You were hesitant to show them off, as with all of your work. You certainly didn’t think they were anything special, so why show them to the world?

Frank certainly thought otherwise.

You were sketching the thunderbird one day; sitting on a rock, you had perfect view of Frank, who was basking in the warm light. You were humming to yourself, absorbed in your work, and you didn’t notice when Newt walked in. You had forgotten it was feeding time. _Oh, no_ , you thought, when he called out to you. You quickly tried to hide your sketchbook.

It didn’t work.

As you were standing and trying to shove papers in your pockets, Frank decided it was the perfect time to stretch his wings. Suddenly, he began soaring around his enclosure, causing several strong gusts of wind. Your sketches began flying everywhere.

“No!” you cried, chasing after them, trying to get to them before Newt saw what any of them contained. You thought you had caught all of them…until you saw Newt staring at one in his hands. Quickly, you darted over to him. You tried to snatch the work out of his hands, but he easily dodged your attempt.

“Did-did you draw this?” Newt asked, finally looking up from the sketch to look at you.

“Yeah…yeah, I know they suck—Queenie’s a better drawer than me, anyways, at least when we were kids,” you rambled, “and I was just so fascinated by your creatures, Newt, they’re absolutely stunning and I just wanted to draw them, I hope you don’t mind—”

“This is incredible, Y/N.”

“I can just get rid of these if you want me too—wait…what?” Did he say your drawing was _incredible_?

“Do you have any others?” You stared at him, trying to comprehend what he was saying. He thought your art was good… “I-I mean, you don’t have to show them to me if you don’t want to.”

You stared at him for a moment more. “Do you promise not to laugh?” you asked.

“I promise,” he swore.

You sighed, reaching into your pocket for the now-crumpled sketches. You smoothed the handful of sketches out against your leg before handing them to Newt, watching him to gauge his reaction. You worried your lip between your teeth. He slowly flipped between the pages, his smile widening with each one.

At last, he finally spoke. “These are amazing,” he said to you. He pulled Pickett out of his breast pocket to rest the bowtruckle on his shoulder. “Look, Pickett, it’s you!” He pointed at the drawing on top, which was obviously the one on bowtruckles. Newt flipped shuffled to the next drawing. “And there’s Frank”—he shuffled again—“and George”—he named each of the creatures for which you had a drawing. He looked at you again. “Do-do you think I could use these for-for my book?”

“Your book?”

"You-you don’t have to, of course, but-but you could help work on my book with me and it could-it could be illustrated.” Become an illustrator? You had thought about becoming an illustrator for a while when you were younger, but Tina always said it wasn’t a reasonable job. But now it was being offered to you, by someone who had grown to be one of your best friends. At your silence, Newt continued, “You could come travel around the world with me. It’s not the most g-glamorous of jobs, but we could—”

A smile broke out on your face. “I would love to!”

“You-you would?” You nodded, smiling even wider and grabbing Newt’s hand.

“Come upstairs with me, I’ll show you more!”


End file.
